


More & More

by dynamitk



Category: Evil or Live (Anime)
Genre: BL, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamitk/pseuds/dynamitk
Summary: "No me preocuparé si por un momento me odias, porque te conozco"Evil or Live ∷ OneShot
Relationships: Meng Jin/Li Xiang, Shin/Hibiki
Kudos: 3





	More & More

La luz de la pequeña ventana del dormitorio se colaba empezando a calentar su brazo izquierdo, cosa que lo molestó e hizo que se levantara. Bueno, los compañeros con quien compartía las literas aun no se despertaban dándole la oportunidad de escabullirse hacia la habitación de la azotea en donde dormía Shin.

Caminó por los pasillos lúgubres del edificio, hacía tiempo que lo internaron en ese lugar y suponía que sus padres no tenían ni la menor idea sobre cómo era la vida ahí. A veces comía, a veces no. En muchas ocasiones terminaba golpeado en el campo o él dejaba chicos a su suerte mientras sufrían dolorosamente.

La vida que siempre llevó, la vida a la que se acostumbró durante diecisiete años había dejado de existir en cuanto unos hombres se lo llevaron. Y aunque ahora mismo estuviera habituado a las exigencias del instructor y el horrible entrenamiento junto a los castigos por romper alguna norma, él sabía que necesitaba despejarse por unos minutos.

No por nada estaba parado frente a su puerta, palpando el frío metal que la componía y observando cómo el sol empezaba a alzarse por encima de la institución rodeada de muros.

De alguna forma se familiarizó con el chico de cabellos morados, claro, después de semanas de abuso y peleas por parte de todos. Por lo menos tenían una especie de alianza.

No la llamaría amistad realmente porque ni siquiera confiaban del todo entre ellos, existía esa inseguridad de traición ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el perro del otro, incluso si Hibiki ya era conocido como el de Shin.

Tocó una, dos y tres veces esperando que ya estuviera despierto, si bien el horario de todos era levantarse temprano, este chico al parecer era especial puesto que tenía habitación propia y un horario flexible, además de comer bien y no estar obligado a cumplir con las órdenes de Shian. Nada comparado a las miserias y el maltrato que recibían los otros prisioneros.

Abrió la puerta con gesto indiferente y se dio la vuelta para volver a su cama. Entró cerrando mientras observaba por milésima vez ese lugar, últimamente siempre estaba rondando en su habitación, o bueno, cuando podía.

Aun no creía que tuviera tanta suerte para gozar de privilegios como los que había ahí adentro. Notó que su rostro ya no poseía su característico gesto burlón con aire de superioridad, sino que se veía apagado y triste. 

"¿Qué quieres, pedazo de basura?" Shin habló molesto en un susurro contra la almohada "Este es el quinto día que te plantas frente a mi puerta, estoy harto de ver tu insípida cara, vete".  
"No lo haré".

Al menos sabía que no estaba mal físicamente. Y estaba acostumbrado a los desprecios por su parte, por lo que permanecer a un lado de la cama era opción, la única que tomaría.

Shin fingió un bostezo, se giró sobre el colchón quedando frente al contrario y lo miró por unos segundos antes de mostrale la lengua. Él se burló.

"Pareces ser demasiado idiota, pero en realidad lo eres, increíble" le contestó el gesto acomodándose mejor sobre el suelo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.  
"No me molestes" dijo Shin escondiéndose en las sábanas "no me siento bien"

Lo último lo murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se volvía a cubrir dejándolo levemente confundido, no lo escuchó claramente.

Hibiki constantemente estaba pensando en él, él había desarrollado un extraño sentimiento al ver todo el tiempo a Shin, era un fastidio y quería golpearlo cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino aun si sabía que podría irle peor.

Ya lo había aceptado, esa sensación que tuvo cuando vio por primera vez a Shiori, esa misma que volvió a aparecer cuando los encerraron en la misma habitación esperando que tengan sexo, ahora aparecía al ver el rostro enojado de Shin.

Y es que ni siquiera era atractivo, parecía una especie de vagabundo con su cabello púrpura y largo, además de tener el aspecto de un trapeador. Tampoco era alguien llamativo, inteligente tal vez pero ¿qué sentido tenía serlo si no sabías usar esa cualidad?

Dicen por ahí que la belleza es subjetiva, entonces el chico era increíblemente hermoso, pero si miraba hacia atrás era un demonio.  
Aun si era peligroso tenerlo, lo quería, quería todo ese dolor producto de la negación y prejuicios del mundo en esa cárcel. Porque si ardía, entonces él se quemaría hasta convertirse en la ceniza que mancha el suelo. Si cometía un pecado, él aceptaría la condena voluntariamente.

Cuando Hibiki abra los ojos, cuando piense en él, volvería a ser suyo una y otra vez. 

Al ver el delgado cuerpo de Shin siendo contorneado con la delgada sábana, podía sentir cómo su cabeza se iba a otro lado. El poco sentido común que Dios al parecer le había dado estaba siendo destrozado en un agujero negro sin final obligándolo a meterse en la cama ajena siendo empujado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" reclamó Shin sentándose.

Bueno, no estaba tan fuera de sí como para ser impulsivo pero no lo admitiría.

"Nada" él contestó..

Suspiró cansado, el imbécil ese definitivamente no lo dejaría dormir. Veía claramente el deseo voluptuoso en la mirada del más alto casi como si eso lo estuviera comiendo por dentro y su vida dependiera de cumplir con su objetivo.

Qué horror. Pensó minutos después de que Hibiki volviera a querer acostarse con él y lo lograra. A decir verdad no es como si le molestara del todo.

Aunque su rostro parecía constantemente suplicar que lo golpearan y cuando se conocieron él era como un bebé llorón, podía admitir que estaba madurando y eso le daba puntos en lo atractivo.

¡Por dios, hasta él lo pensaba!

El cabello oscuro y la mirada de estúpido que singularizaba a ese chico era aburrido, molesto, todo. Pero le atraía de una forma inusual y patética. Cómo deseaba volver en el tiempo y no haberlo conocido. Ojalá su madre no lo hubiera parido, así no tendría tanto en qué pensar.

Porque inlcuso si cubría sus oídos, si lo empujaba lejos y se alejaba, era capaz de volver si escuchaba su nombre proviniendo de aquellos labios.

Él era naturalmente egoísta, sería fácil asegurar que podría hacer de su propiedad al chico que respiraba pacíficamente a su lado. Pobre tonto, Shian lo castigará y aunque le suplique no iba a interceder por su vida.

Al diablo si lo dejaban hasta cuatro horas en alguna posición incómoda bajo el sol, se lo merecía por interrumpirlo todos los días a las mismas horas, como si no tuviera quehacer.

"Shin" pronunció Hibiki sacando su cara de la almohada "Cúbreme ¿sí?"  
"Ni lo sueñes" contestó Shin mirándolo "ya vete de aquí".

Negó acercándose más a su cuerpo, pasó un brazo alrededor de él y cerró los ojos abrazándolo con ternura se atrevía a decir.

"Por favor".  
"Ugh" él intentó separarse "que no, solo vete, el instructor ya debe estar tomando lista".

Lo ignoró mientras se juntaba aún más si se podía, prácticamente sentía la respiración del azabache sobre su cabeza y eso era incómodo.

Hibiki al parecer ya no sabía pensar con claridad, cuando se aproximó con la intención de abrazarlo para dormir todavía quedaba un poco de raciocinio en su cerebro. Pero esta vez no se iba a contener realmente.

¿Valdría la pena sostener ladrillos arrodillado bajo el sol de la tarde a cambio de cinco minutos pegado sintiéndo el aroma de Shin? Definitivamente.

Una parte de él quería disculparse por entrometido, otra lo quería tener muy cerca y otra quería alejarse lo más pronto posible para evitar cualquier situación tragediosa en su vida, pero sabía que era imposible alejarse de él; no todos los días encontraba el lugar donde se sentía verdaderamente a gusto y ese sitio era ahí, sintiendo al chico removerse entre sus brazos con molestia.

Sonrió. Él quería más y más.


End file.
